


List of Canon and Original Characters for Winter's Wolf

by sifshadowheart



Series: Now Go Fail Again [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/pseuds/sifshadowheart
Summary: List of Game of Thrones and/or A Song of Ice and Fire Characters, their Winter’s Wolf identities, gender and dynamic, and ages as of 300 A.C. in Winter’s Wolf.Not a complete listing but covers most of the characters for the story where their ages/dynamics might come into play in the story or are different than canon.





	List of Canon and Original Characters for Winter's Wolf

List of Game of Thrones and/or A Song of Ice and Fire Characters, their _Winter’s Wolf_ identities, gender and dynamic, and ages as of 300 A.C. in _Winter’s Wolf_ :

 

Jaerion Vaelarys; canon-character: Jon Snow; male omega; age in _Winter’s Wolf_ : 18 years old physically, approximately 29-30 years old mentally.

 

Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen; canon-character: Aegon VI Targaryen/Young Griff; male alpha; age: 19 years old.

 

Rhaegar Targaryen; canon-character: Rhaegar Targaryen; male alpha; age _:_ 41 years old.

 

Ser Arthur Dayne; canon-character: Ser Arthur Dayne; male alpha; age _:_ 40 years old.

 

Princess Rhaenys Targaryen; canon-character: Rhaenys Targaryen; beta female; age: 22 years old.

 

Ser Willas Tyrell; canon-character: Willas Tyrell; alpha male; age: 30 years old.

 

Princess Daenerys Targaryen; canon-character: Daenerys Targaryen; omega female; age: 19 years old.

 

Prince Viserys Targaryen; canon-character: Viserys Targaryen; omega male; age: 26 years old.

 

Ser Renly Baratheon; canon-character: Renly Baratheon; beta male; age: 23 years old.

 

Ser Loras Tyrell; canon-character: Loras Tyrell; alpha male; age: 18 years old.

 

Princess Visenya Targaryen; original character; omega female; age: 17 years old.

 

Thorin Stark, Heir of Winterfell; original character; alpha male; age: 19 years old.

 

Sansa Stark; canon-character: Sansa Stark; omega female; age: 16 years old.

 

Eddard Baratheon; canon-character: Gendry Waters; alpha male; age: 19 years old.

 

Bennon Stark; canon-character: Bran Stark; beta male; age: 14 years old.

 

Arya Stark; canon-character: Arya Stark; alpha female; age: 19 years old.

 

Robb Stark; canon-character: Robb Stark; alpha male: age: 19 years old.

 

Rickon Stark; canon-character: Rickon Stark; alpha male: age: 12 years old.

 

Minisa Stark; original character; beta female; age: 15 years old.

 

Elros Arryn, Heir of the Eyrie; original character; alpha male; age: 14 years old

 

Bael son of Tormund; original character; omega male; age: 16 years old.

 

Lyanna Mormont; canon-character: Lyanna Mormont; omega female; age: 10 years old.

 

Prince Daemon Targaryen; original character; omega male; age: 17 years old.

 

Bronn Blackfyre; canon-character: Bronn, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater; alpha male; age: 32 years old.

 

Daemon Blackfyre; original character; omega male; age: 26 years old.

 

Illyrio Mopatis; canon-character: Magister Illyrio of Pentos; beta male; age: 48 years old.

 

Daena Mopatis; original character; alpha female; age: 23 years old.

 

Varys; canon-character: Varys, Master of Whispers; omega male; age: 40 years old.

 

Daario Naharis; canon-character: Daario Naharis; alpha male; age: 25 years old.

 

Lord Brandon Stark; canon-character: Brandon Stark; alpha male; age: 40 years old.

 

Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark; canon-character: Ned Stark; alpha male; age: 39 years old.

 

Benjen Stark; canon-character: Benjen Stark; alpha male; age: 30 years old.

 

Lady Catelyn Tully; canon-character: Lady Catelyn Stark; beta female; age: 35 years old.

 

Lady Ashara Dayne; canon-character: Lady Ashara Dayne; omega female; age: 35 years old.

 

Lord Robert Baratheon; canon-character: King Robert Baratheon; alpha male; age: 40 years old.

 

Ser Jaime Lannister; canon-character: Jaime Lannister; alpha male; age: 35 years old.

 

Lady Cersei Lannister; canon-character: Cersei Lannister; alpha female; age: 35 years old.

 

Ygritte of the Free Folk; canon-character: Ygritte; beta female; age: 20 years old.

 

Samwell Tarly; canon-character: Sam; alpha male; age: 19 years old.


End file.
